Xenobellum Imparella
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Bless us! The Queens of Conventry has returned once more!" says the tower guard in a bright clean tone as Apolla and Artemis jump off their horses on the courtyard of the royal palace. "Home sweet home." says Artemis. "Very much so." says Apolla.


**Disclaimer: I don't own T'Witches.**

**Author's note: The idea for this was given to me by my friend Vicky Aurora II.**

* * *

**Xenobellum Imparella**

**Queen Apolla and Queen Artemis ride their white horses through a forest just outside the northern borders of Coventry.**

**They wear grey travel clothes and carry swords on their belts.**

"It feels good to be on the way home." says Apolla.

"Yeah. We've been away too long." says Artemis.

"So true, sister of mine." says Apolla.

4 hours later, Artemis and Apolla ride slowly into their beloved Coventry.

"Bless us! The Queens of Conventry has returned once more!" says the tower guard in a bright clean tone as Apolla and Artemis jump off their horses on the courtyard of the royal palace.

"Home sweet home." says Artemis.

"Very much so." says Apolla.

As they walk up to their library, the two sisters smile.

When they get up to the library they take off their grey travel coats, revealing that they actually wear t-shirt and jeans underneath.

Hobert Jeffersen, a servant, grab the travel coats to take them away to get them washed for the queens.

"Oh my gosh!" says Apolla as she plop down on the big wine red couch and kick off her black boots.

"You okay?" says Artemis in a clam mature tone.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm simply tired and also happy to be home." says Apolla.

Apolla drink some wine.

"Careful, we know that you don't handle alcohol well." says Artemis.

"I've grown to be much better at drinking." says Apolla.

"You've not." says Artemis with a sweet friendly laugh.

"Fine...I haven't, but I need a drink after the long ride home, Artemis." says Apolla.

"Okay then. Just don't drink too much." says Artemis.

"Relax. I am an adult." says Apollo.

"Yes, though your childish side still shine through at times, but that's a part of who you truly are so I shouldn't complain. Being your sister I accept you the way you are." says Artemis.

"Thanks. I accept you too." says Apolla.

"I'm glad you do, Apolla." says Artemis.

Apolla and Artemis still look rather young despite being a lot older now than when they first moved back to Coventry full time.

This is normal though since people age differently in Coventry than on Earth.

"Noticed how these are still firm?" says Apolla as she touch her own boobs through the fabric of her t-shirt.

"Yes, but I don't really care about such trivial matters at my age and neither should you, being the same age as I am, being my biological twin." says Artemis.

"Well, I care...at least somewhat. I wanna keep my awesome body for as long as possible." says Apolla.

"You will as long as you live here in our beloved Coventry. The negative sides of age affect us much less here than if we still were on Earth, my sister." says Artemis.

"Oh, wonderful, my wise sister." says Apolla.

"Excuse me, your majesties." says a servant named Javiah as she enter the room.

"Problems?" says Apolla.

"No. Someone's here to see you, my queens." says Javiah.

"And who is it...?" says Artemis.

"Her name is Graveline Freego." says Javiah.

"I've never heard that name. We'll be there ina few." says Artemis.

"Aye, Queen Artemis." says Javiah and then leave the room.

Apolla and Artemis change into ceremonial royal gowns and they also place their golden crowns on their heads.

5 minutes later.

Artemis and Apolla sit on the thrones in the royal hall.

A woman in brown leather travel clothing goes down on her knees in front of them.

"I am Graveline Freego and I've journeyed from a far away land to seek help from the great queens of Coventry. The people back home suffer. We don't have much food and many are sick. Please help us." says Graveline.

"Where are you from?" says Artemis.

"My home is in Zenoville." says Graveline.

"Oh! Vaeloricum extridagensis, numno!" says Artemis as she use her magic to attack Graveline.

White bright magic light fly from Artemis' hand and strike Graveline who scream in pain.

Graveline is then transported back to Zenoville in a flash of red magic light.

The reason that Artemis does what she does is that Zenoville is an evil kingdom. Graveline was probably trying to lure Artemis and Apolla into a trap.

2 hours later, Queen Artemis and Queen Apolla eat dinner alone in the royal dining room.

Neither of them are married. Some years ago they dated two noblemen, but they ended up breaking up with them.

Artemis and Apolla are both happy with being single though.

"Devoris et pluvicum, de la folia." says Apolla.

"Kaevilicum de la jinilotria, et sevenentus." says Artemis.

"Yeah." says Apolla.

"Indeed, sister." says Artemis.

"Lenganika, overum fergulis." says Apolla.

"Regulum praverni, divinenta." says Artemis.

"Sweet." says Apolla.

"Truly magnificent." says Artemis.

The next day.

Artemis is playing guitar and singing. She wear a royal top and a matching skirt.

_**Gerganicum xe frigardus aprelo, maergiopez giorm. Kavernicum, de la mouria.**_

_**Hurikante, et raegu. Jaernik travero, nigales de la komundum ji savenricus, hologante.**_

_**Isternia de la gorvinilates. **_

_**Servolus viva del vorgulum, gravenensis.**_

_**Padrentio xaervi eclante regulius de traverni.**_

_**Ocundra la pericodum, et cruvius fi zerdaanis, hogrentic.**_

_**Naecerdi. Naecrdi. Kolumnia, de travius.**_

_**Lecardi.**_

_**Averte.**_

_**Sangulurim, devardo et prevenditum.**_

It is a traditional summer melody in Coventry.

"Nice." says Apolla as she enter the room.

"Thanks." says Artemis with a sweet cute smile.

"Sometimes I regret not larning to play guitar." says Apolla.

"You could still learn." says Artemis.

"No, I feel too old for that." says Apolla.

"Okay. You can decide if you wish to learn or not." says Artemis.

2 days later, Artemis and Apolla visit Earth again for the first time in years.

Things look so different on Earth than last time they were there. Unlike in Coventry, on Earth over 200 years has gone by.

Earth look as if there's been a third world war.

"Oh, no!" gasp Artemis and Apolla.

Both of them almost cry over seeing Earth looking the way it does.

In order to blend in Apolla and Artemis are wearing casual clothes.

"Hey! Don't be outside unarmed and without protective gear...there might be very evil Nazi perverts around." says a woman from a window on a nearby building.

"What...?" says Artemis.

"Nazis rule Earth, remember? They took over and made us normal people outcasts on our own planet." says the woman.

Apolla and Artemis walk to what seem to be a library.

In there, they access a computer and finds out that there was sort of a third world war. 50 years ago by earth time, Nazis took over the entire planet.

"No." says Artemis and Apolla, both of them very sad to discover what has happened.

"Can we use our magic to save Earth?" says Apolla.

"We're not allowed to do so. Coventry is forbidden from taking such a major part in Earth's business, despite the fact that it will have a positive effect. The law of our sweet Coventry is clear, we cannot do anything." says Artemis.

"Too bad..." says Apolla.

"Indeed, but we need to respect Coventry law." says Artemis.

"Okay." says Apolla.

"Recalio, de la travernium. Et copubellus, oiw traexeria." says Artemis.

Artemis and Apolla return to Coventry in a flash of golden magic light.

Just a few seconds later they stand in the dinding room in the palace.

"Faelorika et reconstres, de la rux aftes plavium." says Apolla.

Their clothes change into royal gowns.

"Red wine, my queens?" says a servant as she enter the room.

"Yes, please." says Artemis.

The servant pour a glass of wine for Artemis and one for Apolla.

"Thanks." says Apolla.

"You're welcome, your majesty." says the servant and then leave the room.

"I wish Earth wasn't under Nazi control." says Apolla.

"So do I, trust me, but we're not allowed to interfere." says Artemis.

"Okay." says Apolla.

"Here in Coventry is where we should place our focus." says Artemis.

"Alright." says Apolla.

The next day.

"Divaalum et previus de la adavente!" says Apolla as she stand on a hill above a lake.

There is pink magic sparkle that rain down on the lake, making the dirty brown water fresh and pure.

"Better." says a happy Apolla.

At the same time Artemis sit on her horse on the edge of a forest that has been burned down.

"Restovia et ferolicum de la devaaliko." says Artemis.

The forest glow with golden magic and the dead burned down trees and flowers are healed.

"Much better." says Artemis with a cute smile.

"Thank you, Queen Artemis." says an old woman who sees what Artemis does.

"I do all I can to bring happiness to my dear Coventry." says Artemis.

5 days later.

"Mmm, sure!" says Artemis in her sleep.

"Wake up, sister." says Apolla as she touch Artemis' right shoulder.

"Uh...?" says Artemis as she open her eyes.

"Good morning. Time to get up from bed." says Apolla.

"Alright..." says Artemis.

Apolla step back, allowing Artemis to get up and put some clothes on.

"See you soon for breakfast." says Apolla and then leave the room.

"Yes." says Artemis.

Artemis brush her hair and then walk to the bathroom.

15 minutes later, Artemis enter the dining room.

Apolla is already there.

Breakfast is on the table.

Artemis take her seat.

The 2 sisters start to eat.

"I miss mom." says Apolla.

"So do I. She was wonderful." says Artemis.

"Yeah." says Apolla.

4 hours later, Artemis and Apolla visit their mother's royal grave.

On the wall above the grave is a huge portrait of their mom, Queen Miranda DuBaer.

"Mother, we miss you." says Artemis and Apolla, almost crying.

"Girls, you're powerful and wise. You don't need me anymore and you'll never lose me. I am with you all the way. My best sides live on in your hearts." says Miranda DuBaer's spirit as it appear in a flash of white holy magic light.

"Thanks, noble mother." says Artemis.

"Anytime. I am truly proud of both of you and so is your father." says Miranda DuBaer.

"Sleep well in peace, mom." says Apolla.

"I shall, sweetie." says Miranda DuBaer as he spirit return to the afterlife.

Artemis and Apolla place flowers on their mom's grave.

The next day.

Apolla drink tea and read a book.

She wear a pink top and a royal skirt.

"Nice. Sweet." thinks Apolla with a cute smile.

"Hi, sister." says Artemis as she enter the room.

"Oh...hi." says Apolla.

"What are you reading?" says Artemis.

"The second guide to Coventry animals." says Apolla.

"Sounds very good." says Artemis.

"It's is sweet." says Apolla.

"Good." says Artemis.

The next day.

Apolla and Artemis are eating lunch.

"Such wonderful food." says Artemis with a sweet smile.

"Yes, it's amazing." says Apolla.

It's a very beautiful day.

"I hope things will become good on Earth once more." says Artemis.

"Me too." says Apolla.

Artemis grab their mother's magic golden mirror, a hand-held mirrot via which you can see to Earth from Coventry...sort of. You only get brief random views and not the entire overall picture so it is possible to misunderstand what you see, but it can still give you useful information.

"Visericum de la obstrevia." says Artemis.

The glass of the mirror glow white with magic and she can see Nazi soldiers killing kids on a dirty old playgroud outside what was once a school. And it is night. The only light is the full moon above and the lights caused by the gun-fire.

"Look. Everything is wrong on Earth." says Artemis.

Apolla look and sees it too.

"I cannot stand seeing Earth like this." says Apolla.

"Neither can I, but we are not meant to do anything about what's happening on Earth. Right here in our kindom of Coventry is where we should focus our hearts." says Artemis.

"Obiscum de la veiloris." says Apolla.

The mirror stop showing Earth.

"Sorry...I couldn't look anymore." says Apolla.

"It's okay. My soul hurt seeing it as well." says Artemis.

3 days later.

"Awww." says Artemis and Apolla as they enter their royal dining room and sees a big wonderful birthday breakfast waiting for them.

It is their birthday, a fact they almost forgot.

"Happy birthday, your majesties." says a servant.

"Thank you, Laurio." says Artemis.

"You both deserve it." says the servant, apparently named Laurio.

Laurio leave the room so Artemis and Apolla can eat in private.

Since it is their birthday, they use magic to switch into their royal gowns.

They start to eat.

Both of them seem happy.

"Very nice day." says Apolla.

"Yes." says Artemis.

"So sweet." says Apolla.


End file.
